cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
T00005
Hello, I'm Jeremy and I have startling news on who is being called "The Man". The last time I saw him was at a park... Just standing there, alone. That is when I started to write about the encounters with this thing. Sunday, February 24, 2013 After my day at the park, I told my mother about the strange things I'm seeing, all she said that I must have had some bad dreams and imagined it. So I just went with her, after I told my mom I went to brush my teeth in the bathroom, there was nothing suspicious until when I was going over to my friend Keith's house to play video games, I saw him. I was looking at all the other neighbors walking there dog and mowing the lawn, they weren't helping... As the man approached me I ran as fast as I can back to my house. I then called 911 right after I zoomed in, after the police arrived my mom had to explain that I called them, after that discussion I got grounded for a few days. I then just went to sleep blessed I could get out alive. Friday, February 30, 2013 Its been peaceful when I was grounded, but I still felt like someone was watching me... After my punishment I took the shortcut home after school, Birtchmont Woods. When I was walking I heard moaning of girls and murders of people. I then stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a Black figure running towards me. I almost ran but then I realized it was just Keith. We walked home together after we talked a bit. I then discussed about the weird flashes I'm getting. Keith told me I was just crazy. Then I started to calm down a bit. a while later I heard sounds.... I looks over at Keith but he wasn't there... I just ran as fast as I can, when I looked behind I just saw a "Thing" getting closer. I went to the closes house I can find and banged on the door. He let me in and asked me why the hell I wanted to come in, then what made me almost faint was a knock on the door. I was walking back to the kitchen. Startled, I grabbed a kitchen knife and when the man opened the door, I attacked. Then I realized I stabbed into man who was from church. I jabbed right into his arm and pulled it out. I then was nicknamed in the town "The Crazy Bitch" March 4th, 2013 After I attacked that church man at school people were picking at me, I was about to go crazy when I heard some news a few days ago, Keith died. I was saddened by this even though people were cussing at me and picking at me, he was my true friend who never picked or insulted me. I then got furious I drove into a big rage. Sometime in the day when I got my lunch I just grabbed my fork, go to one of the people who bullied me the most, and jabbed my fork right in his neck. I just then throw my punches as hard as I can, he almost died that day, I got suspended for 2 weeks yet I was still going crazy outside school. I feel like I can just......Kill. March 19h, 2013 Today is my birthday, it did go smooth when none in the hallway went 3 feet from me, even the kid who I almost killed moved. After school it went smooth, but... After that I realized something, there was this guy who just started to walk the same way home as me, today I asked him, "How are you doing?" He just then looked at me. His eyes turned bloody red, frightened I was about to run but the kid grabbed my neck, strangled me on the floor and.... I woke up. I was frightened by the horror I didn't even know I was late for school, as I said in the dream, school was smooth. But then, in the bathroom I saw this other man staring at me, he has a ski mask and a gun on one hand. I yelled for help as the man approached me, but they ignored me. I tried to open the door but it was locked. then I got flashed about, death, misery, aborted fetuses, it was horrible. Then when the man got to me. Everything just FLASHED. The man was gone, and all that is left on the floor is a gun, a knife, and a note saying: "Let go. its over." I let go. the next thing I was doing was grabbing the gun and knife, and EXECUTING fellow students of my school, I couldn't take it. I put this on the school computer so you know what happened, well this is my last day of my last sighting of the man. After I murdered everyone in the school, I had one bullet in my gun left. So I pointed it to my head, knowing I could not take any more, I pulled the trigger. Police Discovery This is Howard Michaels, a police officer of the LAPD. We have just found this 14 year old man dead. He has died by a Glock 18 bullet in his brain, a full search has found fingerprints of students and teachers. But one was Unknown. By the file the name said "The Man". As we looked forward into his profile he has been convicted of mass murder. All the suspects of who can be the "Man" are all deceased. All died by gun shots. The boy, Jeremy Leon has been also added to the suspects list a few days back after almost murdering a kid and stabbing a priest. This case has been going on for years. We never stopped him, as there are no leads or sightings. We cant catch him. Its over. Category:Old Additions Category:T